After The Fight
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo get into a fight after Gojyo stayed out again, but when Gojyo brings up a sensitive topic, Hakkai leaves the room, leaving Gojyo to muse on his mistakes. (Songfic58 some 83)
1. Chapter 1

**After The Fight**

**Chapter 1**

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** My second one-shot except it's divided into two chapters. This is not my first Saiyuki fic. This is like my fourth Saiyuki fic, second one-shot. Okay!! This is a song fic, the song I used is called _After The Fight_, the Hana Yori Dango, (Boys Over Flowers), Ending Theme. I really like this song, and I was thinking about Gojyo and Hakkai last time I watched Boys Over Flowers. It's a good anime/manga, reccommended for you shoujo fans. Okay! ONWARD!! (NOTE: This is Gojyo X Hakkai, but a bit of Sanzo X Hakkai sexual commentary by our lovely and sexy water demon Sha Gojyo!) 

========= 

It was awkward. Silence filled the room like...like I don't know what. It was indescribable tension. I glanced over at the clock, away from Hakkai's glaring emerald eyes for a spilt second. It _was_ late. That wasn't making it any better. The lipstick on my shirt was definately NOT helping either. 

Hakkai and I had been dating for who knows how long. We were dedicated to each other. Tonight, I had decided to go out for a drink, but Hakkai was against it all along, knowing my well, libido would kick in again when I was around ladies looking for sex. I didn't think he'd be right. I was dedicated to him, he knew that, but he didn't want to risk another unwanted go around behind his back. I told him I'd stop having sex with random girls. I promised. I guess promises are meant to be broken. Hakkai noticed my glances to keep my crimson eyes away from his irresistable emeralds. 

" Gojyo..." He sighed, sorrow filled his tone. 

" Look! I'm sorry! I told you I was! I don't know what you want me to do!" I explained, pleadingly. 

" It was what I _didn't_ want you to do! I knew this was going to happen..." He grumbled. 

" You say it like you expected it." 

" Because part of me did! I knew you wouldn't last at the bar, staying away from any women that offer. We've been dating for almost a year and you go off and do this, _again_." He huffed. 

" Hey, that last time--" I started, but Hakkai put up his hand. 

" I know, I know! I was drunk and I thought she was you." He deepened his voice to mock me. " Right Gojyo, right." He sighed, brushing some of his bangs back. 

" And so now you don't believe me anymore?" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

" Well, let's just say our trust level isn't as high as normal couples should be." He rolled his eyes. 

" You coulda just said yes..." I muttered. " Fine, how can I make it up to you?" 

" I don't know Gojyo. I'm so sick of this." He sighed, sitting on the bed, his hand massaging his aching forehead. " I don't know what I want you to do, or what we should do. I'm just tired." 

" Well so am I but at least I am trying to find a way to solve this." I huffed. 

" You _could_ have prevented this! It's not my fault you can't say no to a pretty girl!" He said, his voice raising again. " It's not my job to figure out how to fix _your_ problem." 

" I know why you're so pissed." I grinned. 

" So do the neighbors in the next room." He said sarcastically. 

" You think that because I spend the girls, you think that you aren't pleasing me in bed." I said, my voice full of confidence and ego. 

" You are so full of yourself." Hakkai said, glaring at me. God, I hated that glare. " Makes me wonder how I put up with you." 

" Makes me wonder how you put up having sex with your sister." I said, covering my mouth quickly. Shit..._that_ came out of nowhere... 

Hakkai didn't say a word. He just looked at me in disbelief. 

" Babe, I'm--" I started off, forgetting Hakkai wouldn't hear a word. He walked over to the door and started to leave. " Fine! Go sleep with your monk! Not like you two aren't sleeping together already!" I yelled after him and he slammed the door, making the frame shake. Yeah, he was pissed. 

_Though I knew you took your hair down a little  
and hid the fact that you were crying,  
I didn't ask:  
"Why?"_

This sucked...bad. I sighed and took off my lipstick stained shirt and throwing it into a corner. I changed into my pajama pants...wait...these were Hakkai's extras. I sighed and decided to wear them anyway. I plopped on the bed, laying on my stomach. I wanted a cigarette, but I needed a punishment, for making Hakkai cry. I knew he was crying. I know him too well. I hurt him bad. The sister comment and then the monk comment. Some boyfriend I am. I knuckled the side of my head, as a punishment as well. He already had enough stress already. He was doing that fake smile around me again, and he hadn't been sleeping much either. Probably thinking about Kanan, again. 

_Though I knew that you were only pretending to smile,  
and you didn't sleep well last night,  
I just watched.  
"Why?"_

I've never been so mad at myself in a long time. Hakkai always kept me from doing stupid shit, which would lead to anger, which would lead to me being mad at myself, but this time, Hakkai tried, and what did I do? I blew him off. I _needed_ alcohol, I _needed_ women, I _needed_ cigarettes...but what I really needed was Hakkai. 

_Sincerity always comes only after a bitter quarrel..._

I am also mad, because I didn't do anything. I could have stopped, I could have said sorry again and again, I could have kissed him, I could have hugged him, I could have told him 'I Love You' until he couldn't take it anymore, I could have teased him, I could have tried to make him laugh and make him forget about what happened, I could have made love to him, again and again until he was so pleasure filled he couldn't even remember what my name was. I smiled at the thought of making love to Hakkai, mostly because, I wouldn't be getting any for a while. I'll be taking cold showers for a while. But besides that, there were plenty of things I could have done. But there really is no use in thinking about it now. 

_It didn't have to be like that  
I wish I could have comforted you.  
I regretted I couldn't be gentle.  
"That's right!"_

I wonder what he's telling that stupid monk or maybe the monkey. Nah, he's probably with the monk. Hakkai told me once during one of our late night confession talks that he had found Sanzo quite attractive and that one night, we should have him join us in the bed. The thought made me laugh, the thought of Sanzo taking me from behind, fat chance of that. I would _never_ let that blasted monk do me. But Hakkai probably hates me now, he's probably screwing the monk now for all I know. Nah, I would have hear banging of the headboard from the other room, probably no screaming, but moans. Only I know the places to make Hakkai scream. He'll probably start having midnight relations with the monk now. Well, now I can tell him I love him, over and over again! Until he starts to believe me... 

_Are you going to really hate me from now on?  
Are you going to run to him now?  
Even though now I can say...  
"I love you" over and over..._

And that's something I could do forever. 

The next morning, I woke up in a cold and lonely bed. I didn't like it at all. I rolled over, groaning at the sunlight in my eyes. I felt a crunching noise underneath my shoulder, I rolled over and picked it up. Hakkai's handwriting. Messy, but neat...if that's even possible. I opened it and read it. Happier then ever! 

===== 

**A/N:** Okay! The next chapter will be up soon! The song tells sorta like a story and the next part is kind of long so yeah...my one-shot was dividen into two chapters, hense making it a...well, two-shot...I guess? Please Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**After The Fight**

**Chapter 2**

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** The second chapter, sorry it took so long! 

========= 

I read the paper carefully, over and over again. It couldn't be real. Hakkai was actually giving me a chance to say I was sorry. I needed this chance! I needed to show him how sorry I was. The note read: 

_Gojyo, I know you want to apologize for what you did, so meet me at the tree behind the inn at 6:00PM, if you are one second late, I will not forgive you, and I will move on._

I sighed happily. 6:00, no problem. It was already only twelve. Damn, I'd have to wait almost another six hours to be able to apologize. What was I going to do for six hours? An idea came to mind. Maybe I could buy Hakkai something? That was a good plan. I put on my jacket, it was autumn, and cold. I walked outside the inn, of course no sign of Hakkai...anywhere. I went on around town, spending the day by myself and thinking of ways to make the perfect apology. 

I started to walk back to the inn at around 5:30, knowing I would make it in time, I was only three minutes away, if that. Maybe Hakkai would be ever more surprised if I was there before him. I was just another six stores down from the inn until I heard demons attacking the store across the road. I summoned my weapon and ran into the store. 

" Shit! Not now!" I said, quickly rushing in a taking care of the demons one by one, slashing and cutting any one that got near me as fast as I could, as if I was trying to break a world record. I looked at the clock, shit, it was 5:45 already! Time sure flys by when you want to keep the love of your life. I growled, hitting the last few with my blade and quickly recoiled it back into it's sheath. I felt a sharp pain on my side. Probably a wound from the demons. The woman owner of the store thanked me over and over again, cutting off another five minutes. Shit, it was already 5:50! I hurriedly ran out of the store and towards the inn. I looked at my watch again, 5:55! Goddamn it! I only have 5 minutes! And there is a big backyard to that inn, I don't know which tree! I ran into the inn and through the kitchen and into the backyard, I ran a few more steps, searching frantically for which tree. I found Hakkai, leaning against the big tree, leaves falling around him, his brunette hair swaying in the wind... 

" Gojyo..." He said sadly, looking at me with his emerald eyes. 

" Did I make it?" I asked, a bit of uneasyness in my tone. 

" I'm sorry..." He said. " It's over." 

_I knew you wanted to talk about something  
and waited there for a long time;  
you put your trust in me...  
"That's right!"_

" But Hakkai! There were demons--" 

" How do I know this isn't a lie too?" He interrupted, his fists clenched tightly. 

" What?" I said, in disbelief. 

" This was a test Gojyo. To see if I am worth it to you, if me being around is worth the trouble. I put all my trust in you to meet me at exactly six, or before then even! I was cheering for you inside. Hoping and praying that you'd make it and like all the other times, it didn't work. It never works. I don't know if it's you, the gods, or me. But something doesn't _want_ us to be together. And today, you told me what factor it was." He said, his voice monotone and frightening. Like a bad, bad nightmare. 

Somebody kill me, shoot me, anything. I can't lose him. I can't! 

_Afraid that someday I'm sure to lose you,  
I'm set on guarding your alluring heart._

" I...I really...don't know what to say..." I whimpered, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

" I don't know what you _should_ say." Hakkai shrugged, as if he didn't even care. 

" I-It's done? It's over? That's it." I said, holding my head as if I could wake up any second. 

" Pretty much." Hakkai said softly, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and walking past me. As if I were nothing... 

[Later That Night...] 

This, was really happening. If this was a nightmare, I would have woken up by now and I wouldn't be bleeding from my wound from when I fought the demons...and my heart wouldn't hurt so bad. I wouldn't believe it. I am lonely. I don't have anybody...I am not Hakkai's one and only anymore. I'm like nothing to him. When he walked past me earlier, it was like he walked through me. Showing his disgust in me. What could I do to make it go back to the way things were? 

" Shit." I said angrily, grasping at my wound as if to cause myself more pain. I sat up a little and took a swig of whiskey and hissed at the pain in my side. Nothing could hurt anymore after that. I was numb. Hakkai was my feeling. He was the core of my emotions. But what happens to a person when they loose that? They go numb I guess. Like how I am now. " I hate this..." 

What's worst is that he is probably all over Sanzo know. Doing whatever they please. Since I am not in the picture anymore and Hakkai has anger he needs to take out on something..._anything._ That's how he is. He lets his emotions go through sex, like I did when I had problems. I could tell how he was feeling by is touches, if he was on top or on bottom, the way he kissed. I could feel so many things through him and now somebody _else_ gets to feel that? It made me jealous, it made me hurt and for a slight second, I felt a wrench on my heart. I guess I can still feel pain. 

_Are you going to really hate me from now on?  
Are you going to run to him now?  
Even though now I can say...  
"I love you" over and over..._

" Gojyo?" I heard a whisper through the door and a light knock. I knew that knock. 

" Hakkai?" I asked in disbelief. 

" May I come in?" He said softly, comfortingly. 

" Yeah." I said, turning on my side, my back to him to look out the window. I heard him take off his shoes, slip off his jacket and walk towards me. He reached out and gently touched my bleeding wound in my side, just below the hem of my pants. I shivered at the warm touch of his hands. 

" Mind if I wrap your wound...?" He smiled. I looked at him, a confused look on my face. I nodded and looked back to the window. He gently moved down my pants, only to show the V shape made by my pelvic bones. I blushed, so did Hakkai. 

" Fuck." I said, hissing at the pain. 

" It was pressing on the wound, I'm sorry." He said, still in a low tone. " I can see you weren't lying." 

" So? Believe me now?" I said, perking my eyebrows. 

" Also, I found out my watch was three minutes fast." Hakkai smiled. My eyes widened. 

" No way." I said is disbelief. 

" Heh, yeah, believe it or not." Hakkai said, helping me stand up so he could wrap the bandages around my waist. " Could you take off your shirt?" He asked. 

I did as he said. " Why though?" I asked. 

" I don't know. I just wanted it off." He shrugged, grinning at me. 

" Naughty boy." I smiled. 

" Mmm, there." He said, getting on his knees and kissing my wound and nibbling the skin just above the bandages. 

" Wow, it's already starting to feel better." I grinned. 

" I'm sorry." Hakkai said, resting his head on my stomach. 

" Yeah, I am too." I smiled, running my hands through his hair. I knelt down next to him and cupped his head in my hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met, and a fight for dominance broke out, tongues and lips overlapping and pressing against each other, as if we hadn't seen each other in 500 years. I stopped as I noticed both of us were crying. I pressed my forehead against his and smiled. 

" I love you." I smiled, interlacing our fingers. 

" I love you." He smiled back. 

_But, my heart...  
...is shouting out, more than anyone else..._

========= 

A/N: And that's the end! I liked it. 


End file.
